My Tears, Your Happiness
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: My tears is what made you sad, but your happiness is what made them.


**Um, as you can see, the genre says Romance/Tragedy, so read it please. This Silentshipping story is actually a little one-shot I came up with myself instead of a co-write. So, enjoy! Well, at least that's what it's supposed to be unless you start crying...**

* * *

My Tears, Your Happiness

_Gave Me Two Different Tears,_

_After All These Years._

_Tears Of Joy, Tears of Pain._

_Sunshine In The Rain._

* * *

Serenity Wheeler wondered what was wrong with her brother and friends for the last couple of weeks. The only one that was smiling and normal was her fiance, Seto Kaiba. Actually, he had seemed happier lately, but she didn't ask.

The brown haired woman was currently driving to the mall to meet up with Mai and Tea, who she was going shopping with to find a wedding dress. Once she arrived she went to the cafe inside to where Mai and Tea were. She gave a a wide grin to them, waving. An engagement ring on her left hand showing.

Mai and Tea smiled back, also waving. For some reason, their smiles showed sympathy, but Serenity didn't know why, so she brushed it off.

"Hi, guys!" she smiled." Are you ready to go shopping?" They nodded in response. So off the three women went to go find Serenity a dress.

Later, after trying on some dresses, Serenity found the perfect dress." She came out the dressing room with a excited grin on her face." How do I look, girls?" she asked.

Tea gave a small smile." You look beautiful."

"Well, to bad you won't..." Serenity heard Mai mumble, but didn't hear the rest because she tstarted talking even lower.

~2 hours later~

After Serenity found a dress she wanted, she bought it, and the three went on there way to find a place to eat. Before leaving the mall, Serenity remembered something; She had to pick up an item for Seto. " Um, guys, I forgot something. Can you wait for me?" she said.

"Sure." Mai replied.

As Serenity headed to the store, she saw her soon-to-be-husband. _What is he doing here, _she thought to herself. Serenity saw him hug a white haired women, who smiled up at him. He pulled back, giving her smile that Serenity knew he would only give her and Mokuba.

Serenity's eyes narrowed. _No, _she thought to herself, _He's probably working with an employee or someone from another company. _She shook her head, and headed back to Mai and Tea. He was working with someone, right? Serenity couldn't help but feel as if she was lying to herself.

~Serenity's Apartment~

Serenity got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her petite body. She couldn't clear her head of the image she saw today, so she took a shower to calm herself. She felt much better. She couldn't get angry over something she didn't know the answer to.

_Maybe...maybe I should call him?, _Serenity thought, _He'll tell me if I ask. _She picked up her phone, and dialed Seto's number. It was three rings before he picked up. "_Yes." _he responded coldly.

"Seto, it's me. Serenity." she laughed a little.

" _Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't look at the caller ID when I answered." _he explained." _So, did you need something."_

" Well, I actually have to ask you a question." Serenity told Seto." I was at the mall today, and I saw you with a white haired woman. Who was she?"

Seto laughed." _Kisara? She's the owner of another company. We're working on something together. We had to go the mall to collect some things."_

"Oh." Serenity mumbled." Goodnight." she hung up without waiting for an answer.

Serenity turned off her light. She couldn't sleep at all that night. She didn't know if she should doubt Seto's words or not. The brown haired woman thought of something... something silly. She laughed. Set would never do that to her. Right?

~A Month Later~

Serenity was sitting at a table, patiently waiting for her fiance to walk through the doors of the restaurant. They were supposed to have dinner to celebrate their wedding coming up, which was next month. She sighed. _He's late, _she thought bitterly. She had been waiting for thirty minutes, and still no sign of Seto.

Just as she thought that, he walked through the doors. He had a dark blue suite on with a silver tie. His hair was still the same, but seemed a little messed up? One thing Serenity knew was that her fiance always kept his hair neat. Maybe..he was with someone? Serenity shook her head. She was starting to not trust him.

Seto gave her an apologetic look. She gave a fake smile back at him. The waiter later came and took their orders. Once their food came, they talked for a bit, but soon ate in silence. Later, they both left the restaurant together. Seto dropped her off at her apartment in his limo. He walked her to the door, but when Serenity gave him a kiss on the lips goodbye, he didn't kiss back. She slowly pulled away, giving him a small smile before walking back inside her apartment.

~The Next Day~

Serenity was in charge of the cash register today. She worked at the Domino City Cafe, so she was given enough money since it was a popular cafe. Her next customers weren't who she expected to see. It was her fiance and Kisara. The women Seto told her about. She was very pretty; she had white wavy hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a dark gray skirt and pearl earrings.

"Hi." Serenity smiled." May I take your order?"

Kisara ordered a cappuccino while Set ordered plain, black coffee. Five minutes later, she came back with their orders. Serenity told Seto goodbye before he left, but he only grunted in response.

Serenity was confused. Ever since they started dating, he always told her goodbye when she said it. _What.. what is wrong with him, _the brown eyed woman thought.

~Later That Night~

Serenity walked home in the rain with an umbrella. Why did she decide to walk to work today?

A car drove past Serenity, soaking her with water. She walked past the windows of the stores that were still open. She really needed to speed up her walking, or else she would catch a cold in the rain. Even with an umbrella. A store caught her attention while walking. Inside of the jewelry store was Seto and his worker Kisara. Why would they be in a jewelry store together? She saw her blue eyed fiance give the white haired woman a ring. She put it on, smiling at him. What happened next shocked Serenity.

She kissed him.

He wrapped her arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. Serenity blinked twice to make sure she wasn't going blind again. She dropped her umbrella on the concrete, tears stinging her eyes. This couldn't be. He loved her. She loved him. They had been together for five years. They were engaged. They were getting married in less than a month.

Rain poured on Serenity as she watched the scene. Is this why her brother told her to dump Seto a couple of months ago. Is this why her friends gave her sympathetic looks? Is this why Seto didn't spend as much time with her? Is this why she dumb enough to believe his excuses every time he was late for their dates?!

Serenity ran home crying. No one could tell the difference between her tears and the rain. He... she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Why wasn't life fair?

~A Day Later~

Tonight, Serenity couldn't be with Seto because he had to attend a business party _with_ a business partner, and that wasn't _her. _

Serenity laughed to herself. He had to go with a business partner? Yeah, right. She's gone to plenty of those with him, and he always brought her along. So, why does this one cause for a business partner? She knew where the dinner party was, so she would go for a reason.

She put her hair in a bun. She grabbed her silver purse, and headed to the dinner party. Her eyes were emotionless, and she wore a fake smile.

Once in front of the building, Serenity saw Seto through the glass window. She would surprise him, neh? He was with another woman anyway, so him having his arm around the white haired woman's waist didn't faze her.

She flipped her phone open, dialing her not-yet-ex-fiance's number." Seto." she said in an emotionless voice.

She saw him answer his phone."_Serenity." _he answered.

She smirked." How are you? Are you having fun?"

Seto grumbled." _Not really. These parties are always boring." _

"You aren't?" Serenity replied." Do you wish I was there with you?" she asked.

"_You wouldn't want to come," _he answered," _It would bore you. Right now I'm just sitting at a table by myself, greeting whoever comes to say hi." _he explained.

"Really?" Serenity questioned coldly." I sort of feel like I'm there with you right now."

Set hesitated in answering. He looked around before going back to Serenity." _I wish you were here." _

"Liar."

"_What?" _Set asked in confusion.

Serenity closed her phone, walking in the building, revealing her to be in the white wedding dress she bought a month ago. Seto instantly jumped away from Kisara, looking at Serenity in shock." S-S-Serenity? What are you doing here? And what are you w-wearing?" he asked, stuttering.

She laughed, rolling her eyes." What am I wearing? Why, Seto," she giggled, twirling around in the white long dress," This is the dress I _was supposed _to get married in. You just hadn't seen it yet. Like it?" Seto didn't reply.

Serenity continued." I take that as a no. How come you just didn't do like any other guy would do, and dump me because you found someone new to love? I was always nice to you." Hot tears started to fall down her cheeks." I took care of you when you broke your leg. I kept Mokuba company at your house before we started dating. I was the one that defended you when Joey accused you of stealing his card." Her voice got louder." I loved you! You loved me! What did I do to you?"

Serenity took a gun out of her purse, holding it at her side. She started laughing in her tears," Why isn't life fair? Were you using me? Once I found out, what were you gonna do? Are my tears going to make you happy?"

"Serenity." Seto whispered.

She laughed again." You know, I could always shoot the b**** who took you from me." she said, pointing a gun at Kisara.

"Serenity! No!" Seto shouted, moving front of Kisara.

Serenity frowned sadly." So you would do anything to protect her?" she whispered." I never felt that from you."

Seto glared at the woman in the white dress." Serenity, this isn't you."

She started sobbing." I know...I know it isn't me. No matter what though, I can't feel mad at you. I might have seemed if I was, but I can't get mad at you. I just can't." Serenity was crying uncontrollably now. Hurt; hurt it was she felt. But, no matter how hurt she felt she couldn't get angry." Can I just ask you this?"

"What?" Seto answered.

She smiled sadly." Are you happy?"

Seto was taken aback. He was confused." What?"

"Are you happy?" she asked again.

The CEO didn't want to answer, but he did." Yes, I am happy. I'm happy with Kisara. I guess... I guess I just stopped loving you."

Serenity's tears still flowed." I thought so." she whispered. Aloud again, she said," My tears. They won't stop flowing, but as long as you're happy, there is no need for me to cry. Though, I can cry because you are happy, and that's what matters."

"So... you're okay with this?" Seto asked cautiously, noticing the gun was still at her side.

"I am, Seto. I really am. Life isn't always fair." She lifted the gun to the side of her temple.

"Serenity! No!" Seto shouted, taking a couple of steps forward. She

She smiled at him through tears." My tears are your happiness."

_BANG!_

* * *

_Love Begins With A Smile,_

_Grows With A Kiss,_

_And Ends With A Teardrop_

* * *

**Okay, I'm crying right now. Why did I write this again?! I don't know, but it was sad. I'm mad at Set, and I made the story! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it or... I don't know what you're supposed to feel after reading a tragedy! Peace out while I go cry somewhere! T-T **

**P.S. What Serenity says at the last line means that she's happy fro him, but his happiness is what makes her cry.**


End file.
